Ni późno, ni wcale
Marine znajdował się w nieznanym mu miejscu wypełnionym wszechogarniającą ciemnością. I nie była to ciemność wywołana brakiem światła, a raczej taka, która światło pochłania. Grunt, że otaczała NMZa ze wszystkich stron, nie pozwalając mu dostrzec nawet czubka własnego nosa. -Ahhh… prawie jak w domu. Nagle w wszędobylskiej nicości coś wydało jakiś dźwięk. Delikatny szum, jakby coś sunęło w zastraszającym tempie w kierunku Marina. Dziesiątki cosiów jeśli sprecyzować. I tak po chwili otoczyły go setki ciernistych macek. Przez chwilę instynktownie stawiał opór, ale po tym jak upewnił się, że nie są to żywe organizmy wszelkie obrzydzenie go opuściło. Teraz sobie przypomniał. -Jak za dawnych lat. Pierwsze kilka cierni przeszyło jego klatkę piersiową. Chwilę potem oberwały również jego kończyny. Metaliczne macki wbiły się głęboko pod skórę, wcisnęły między mięśnie i zaczęły pompować doń energię. Energię o tak silnym natężeniu, że skóra NMZa zaczęła się palić w miejscach stykających się z ciałami obcymi. -Ah, jak to ładnie pachnie. Jego ciało zaczęło na nowo odżywać. Płuca domagały się tlenu, ale otrzymywały tylko duszące gazy, pyły i dym. Płyn mózgowordzeniowy zamienił się w wrzącą siarkę. -Nic tak nie poprawia jasności myślenia. Zaczynało się najlepsze. Krew do tej pory sunąca leniwie przez zdewastowane żyły, zaczęła wrzeć. Domagała się wyjścia na zewnątrz. Domagała się krwi żywych. Już zaraz wyrwie się na powierzchnię i będzie mogła ich szukać. I wtem Marina ogarnęło poczucie odrealnienia. Jakby to co teraz przeżywał nie działo się naprawdę. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się co może być tego przyczyną, aż go olśniło. To był tylko sen. A ten pajac Pierwszy już się budzi. Tuż przed najlepszą częścią! Nic to. – Pomyślał drugi – Mamy jeszcze całą wieczność przed sobą. Kiedyś jeszcze do tego wrócimy. – Po czym rozpłynął się jak sen, którego był częścią. Marine powoli otworzył sklejone oczy. Jedno spojrzenie na zegarek starczyło by zaniechał prób szybkiego rozbudzenia się. Skoro i tak już się spóźnił to co mu szkodzi jeszcze się powylegiwać. Obrócił się na drugi bok i próbował przysnąć, ale za nic mu nie wychodziło. Może jednak warto było by wstać? -K*wa dlaczego nie mogli tej Inwazji rozpocząć o normalnej godzinie? – Pomyślał na głos. – Chwilunia. INWAZJA! Wykrzykując to zerwał się z łóżka, wywalając się na podłogę. Szybko wstał, pobiegł do kuchni w swoim mieszkaniu i włączył ekspres do kawy. Pośpiech pośpiechem ale bez tego nie wyżyje. Kiedy już kawusia się robiła Marine poleciał do głównego pokoju i zaczął przygotowywać się do wyjścia. Najpierw chciał obwiesić się ładownicami i sprzętem, ale dość szybko zorientował się, że najpierw powinien założyć swój pancerz. To robiąc mówił sam do siebie: -Blin, największa zabawa jaką to wypizd*wie może mi dać, a ja kufa zaspałem. Czyli jak zwykle. Kiedy już uporał się z dolną częścią pancerza i zaczynał zakładać go na korpus, przypomniał sobie o jednej ważnej sprawie. Zaczął więc grzebać w dziurze jaką miał na lewo od pępka. Chował tam najwartościowsze rzeczy. -Kluczyki, nie. No kurde gdzie to je… ooo mam cię! – Powiedział gdy wymacał w końcu to czego szukał. W jego ręce znalazł się telefon. Telefon zdolny wybrać tylko jeden numer. A właścicielowi tegoż numeru bardzo zależało na dyskrecji. Po chwili od próby połączenia sprzęt złapał sygnał. -Halo? – Rozległo się po drugiej stronie. -Privjet towariszczi! -A to ty, tia… siema! -Oj po głosie wnioskuję, że wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem. Mam rację? -Ta wszystko dobrze. – Odpowiedział rozmówca dość smutnym głosem. W tle dało się jeszcze słyszeć dość głośny szum wiatru. – Dobra. O tym spóźnieniu opowiesz mi potem, teraz jestem zajęty. -Dobra, spoko. Narka. I połączenie zostało przerwane. NMZ schował telefon z powrotem a miejsce i dokończył wdziewanie opancerzenia. Nie założył tylko hełmu, bo czekała go jeszcze gorąca kawa. Kiedy ta stygła Marine zajął się uporządkowywaniem sprzętu. Hendkanon i colt do swoich kabur, szabelka przypasana do lewego boku, amunicja i granaty do ładownic. Został jeszcze cięższy sprzęt. Odkręcił lufy z rkmu i snajperki, by zajmowały mniej miejsca w plecaku. I już popijając kawę zajął się przeliczaniem amunicji w taśmie do RP-46. -1,2,2 i pół,3,4,5,6,6 i 66,6 koma 9,7,8,11,12,liczba której nienawidzę,14,15,dużo, duziątka, duźset, dużo duziów, dużo duzięcy. Tak wszystko na miejscu. Po skończeniu załadował tą i druga taśmę do specjalnych pojemników i podczepił pod plecak. Jeszcze tylko założył łańcuszek z krzyżem i był gotów w drogę. Wyszedł z swojego mieszkania, nawet nie zamykając drzwi na klucz. Panował tam zbyt wielki smród by ktokolwiek odważył się wejść. Szedł sobie dalej korytarzem do windy, gdy drogę zagrodziło mu dwóch ludzi w płaszczach. Marine, jako że był w dobrym humorze, nie zwolnił i wbił się pomiędzy nich roztrącając ich łokciami. Nawet nie oglądając się za siebie wszedł do windy i kliknął przycisk „Parter”. Póki winda działała mieszkanie na 13stym piętrze nie miało żadnych wad. Po chwili do windy weszło dwóch łebków, których NMZ dopiero co staranował. W odpowiedzi na ich ponure grymasy Marine wyszczerzył się jeszcze bardziej. „Oj coś czuję, że jestem dla Federacji bardziej wartościowy niż wy chopaczki”. Wtem nieznajomi zrzucili swoje płaszcze, pod którymi kryły się egzoszkielety. „A może jednak nie”. Jeden z żołnierzy miał około dwudziestu lat, a drugi powoli zbliżał się do czterdziestki. Pierwszy zaczął mówić ten młodszy. -Z rozkazu władz Federacji zostajesz zatrzymany za zdradę, obywatelu… - Tu na chwilę się zawiesił. – Enemzet? -Ej no chyba was pojeało. -C-co?! – Zapiszczał żołnierzyka. W ogóle nie był przygotowany na taka reakcję ze strony zatrzymywanego. – Nie słyszałeś? Za uczestniczenie w spisku gen. Russova zostajesz… Ale Marine już go nie słuchał. Głowę zaprzątała mu ważniejsza myśl. W sumie powinien Se skołować jakieś imię. To że starego nie pamięta to jedna rzecz, ale troche tak głupio gdy wszyscy ci mówią po ksywie i tylko po stopniu zdrobnienia można się zorientować jak bardzo jest z kimś zżyty. Tia imię by się przydało. -… i właśnie za to trafisz do pudła. Rozumiesz? -Słuchaj mały ku*wiu, to ty nie rozumiesz. Ja se chcę tu tylko postrzelać, popalić i pogwałcić, a wy mi kufa przeszkadzacie. -A-ale.. -JE*IĄ MNIE WASZE GRY POLITYCZNE! Chcę się tylko rozerwać. -Co ty sobie m-myślisz… -Nie! Co ty sobie my… nie, kuwa. Słuchaj, jeśli kiedykolwiek myślałeś, że myślałeś to byłeś kufa w błędzie. Z taki rakiem mózgu jaki tu prezentujesz nie da się myśleć! Biedny żołnierz całkowicie stracił rezon. Jeszcze chwila i zaczną se jechac po rodzicach. Tymczasem Marine świętował. Już zaraz dojadą na parter, a wtedy da dyla z windy i tyle go widzieli. Niestety starszy soldak przejrzał go i strzelił wiązką lasera w panel z guzikami. Winda zatrzymała się metr od celu. Nim NMZ zdążył choćby zakląć oberwał prosto w ryj potężnym ciosem od starszego żołnierza. I to takim ciosem po którym większość ludzi jadła by przez słomkę do końca życia. Zakapior odwrócił się do swojego młodszego kolegi. -I tak się z takimi gada. Gdy odwrócił się z powrotem do nieogara widniała przed nim mocno zdewastowana, poplamiona jakąś czarną substancją, pełna furii twarz człowieka(?) który powinien teraz leżeć na podłodze. Nim żołnierz zareagował oberwał w podbródek. Cios, który wyprowadził Marine został wprawdzie lekko zamortyzowany przez skórzaną rękawiczkę, ale pod tą rękawiczką wciąż krył się skaryfikator, który był przecież zrobiony z metalu. Kiedy starszy łebek odbijał się od zamkniętych drzwi windy, jego młodszy kolega wyciągnął przed siebie ręce, by oddać strzał z broni zamontowanej na nadgarstkach. NMZ wiedząc, że ani nie zdąży go dosięgnąć ani wycelować wystrzelił z hendkanona dosłownie ułamek sekundy po tym jak lufa opuściła kaburę. Pocisk trafił chłopaka tuż pod kolanem, odrywając tym samy dolną część nogi. Żołnierz drąc się wniebogłosy upadł na podłogę windy. Tymczasem jego starszy towarzysz szybko doszedł do siebie, złapał Marina za gardło i przyparł do przeciwległej ściany, po czym zaczął uderzać z całej siły w głowę. I tak raz, drugi i dopiero przy trzecim NMZ mu przeszkodził łapiąc jego dłoń w zęby. Warto dodać, że chwilę wcześniej zęby te zmieniły się w kilkucentymetrowe, ostre jak brzytwa zęby. Kiedy wojak, niedowierzając, cofał swoja pozbawioną palców dłoń, Marine poprawił mu jeszcze z kolana w brzuch i odepchnął na przeciwległą ścianę. Wziął jeszcze leciutki rozbieg i przywalił przeciwnikowi czołem w twarz. Chciał jeszcze wydusić z niego resztki sił uderzeniem w żebra, ale żołnierz resztkami sił zasłonił się ręką. W odpowiedzi na tą przeszkodę, Marine zdjął rękawiczkę ukazując skaryfikatora. W tej samej chwili pomiędzy palcem palcem serdecznym, a środkowym powstało pęknięcie, wzdłuż którego cała ręka aż po łokieć rozerwała się na pół. Teraz przeciwnika czekały nie jeden a dwa ciosy w tej samej cenie. Zszokowany tym co widzi żołnierz nawet nie zorientował się gdy dwie pary ostrzy wbiły się w jego żebra. Marine tymczasem spojrzał na młodszego przeciwnika i poczęstował go kopniakiem w szczękę. Gdy zwrócił wzrok z powrotem na pierwszego wroga, pomiędzy nim, a Marinem znajdował się odbezpieczony granat. -Za… Federację.. -O ty skur*synu. Kabel od … - W wygłoszeniu tej kultowej sekwencji NMZowi przeszkodził silny wybuch. Tak oto w windzie znajdowały się teraz trzy korpusy, wszystkie ściany pokryte były juchą. Z tym, że ściany po stronie wejścia pokrywała ciecz w kolorze czerwieni, a te naprzeciwko coś smolistego. I po chwila ta smolista ciecz zaczęła spływać w kierunku swojego nosiciela, po drodze zgarniając też trochę krwi pozostałych nieszczęśników. Po minucie Marine był jak nowy. -Co za chory kraj. Nawet nie przejmował się sprawdzeniem sprzętu. To w końcu sowiecka szkoła konstrukcyjna, można by i po tym czołgiem przejechać. Zamiast tego podniósł płaszcz jednego z zakapiorów i zaczął mocować się z drzwiami windy. Po chwili uchylił je na tyle, że zdołał się przez nie przecisnąć. Na zewnątrz czekał tłum tłum zniecierpliwionych ludzi, którzy natychmiastowo rozsunęli się przed Marinem gdy tylko go zauważyli. On sam błyskawicznie dotarł do wyjścia z hotelu i prawie, że wybiegł na ulicę. Gdyby jeszcze wysłano na niego podludzi to nawet nie musiałby się tłumaczy, ale że zabił ludzi wolał nie ryzykować spotkania z władzami. Założył na siebie płaszcz zszabrowany jednemu z napastników i wmieszał się w tłum. Teraz zorientował się o czym zapomniał. O mapach. I jak ma teraz trafić do CrappyTown? Nie może się teraz wrócić. Pare razy próbował się dodzwonić do swojego towarzysza ale ten nie odbierał. -Co on, gania za tą swoją blondyną? No dobra. Pójdzie tam na ślepo. To w końcu duże miasto. Nie może być tak trudne do znalezienia, prawda? Parę godzin później Marine stał na wzgórzu z którego rozpościerał się widok na całe CreepyTown. Patrzył jak spod VanillaUnicorn rozchodzą się mieszkańcy miasta. Było po wszystkim. NMZ trzymał za głowę elfa z Grupu Rognara. Prawdopodobnie ostatniego żywego elfa w okolicy. Ale to jeszcze tylko przez chwilę. Marine patrzył jak czarna ciecz rozlewa się po mózgu elfa przez wielką dziurę w jego czaszce. Patrzył jak smolista ciecz oblepia szara masę i pulsuje, wypompowując zeń wspomnienia. A te były nieciekawe. -Serio myśleliście, że uda wam się to podbić bez ciężkiego wsparcia? – Zapytał się Marine. Elf nie odpowiedział bo przed chwilą ktoś wyrwał mu język. – Bez czołgów, artylerii. Kur*a mieliście w swoich siłach tylko cztery, CZTERY, osoby które mogły wywiązać równa walkę. Przy czym dwie zdradziły, jedna była debilem, a ostatnia tylko dlatego, że pilotowała mecha! Cholerni podludzie. Po wygłoszeniu tej tyrady NMZ zrzucił wciąż dychającego elfa z wzgórza. Ten zatrzymał się kilkadziesiąt metrów niżej, uprzednio łamiąc sobie wszystkie kości. Marine tymczasem szedł już w swoja stronę. Wygrzebał z papierośnicy wielkiego skręta i go zapalił. Drugi miał paskudny zwyczaj. Jako jedyny z kolektywu palił. Tak więc szedł teraz zastanawiając się co dalej. -Tamci dwaj debile mówili coś o jakimś spisku. Chmmm. Szykuje się jakaś mała wojenka domowa, albo przynajmniej porządna strzelanina. Grunt, że ktoś na pewno zginie, a ja będę miał okazję by pozabijać. Zawsze coś. W tym zamyśleniu nie zauważył, że przechodzi kilkadziesiąt metrów od niebieskowłosego młodzieńca, który karczował las, pod dyrektywą jakiejś dziwnej kobiety. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures